Allmageddon/Episode
Short Summary Tom and friends face their greatest Chaotic challenge ever – the all-powerful, all-terrifying, all-destructive Allmageddon Attack. The only hope to combat this fearsome force lies in a crazed creature named Hoton . Can our heroes find a way to stop the unstoppable before Peyton gets Allmageddoned? Little do they know, Peyton has a plan to beat it. Episode The episode opens with a skater being chasd by a mob of players, Kaz and Tom standing in confusion. It is revealed that Drew is unbeatable and everyone wants a shot at him. Kaz exclaims in disbeleif that he thrashed him just recently but joins into the mob. The group head to the drome only to find a massive line of competitors waiting their turn. As the end of the day approaches Sarah, Tom, and Kaz each battle Drew and loose, leaving only Peyton in line. Drew leaves the drome stating that he is "wiped" and that he will battle Peyton at 9:00 AM the next morning. The team then regroup to analyze matches, determining that his Hoton must be using some sort of unknown attack that deals at least 30 damage. They then port to Castle Bodhran to scan Hoton in case he is using some new attack just learnt. Upon arrival they discover that the area is not as they remember. They come upon a weakened Hoton who is working stacking stones to rebuild some structure reminiscent of a home. Vidav greets the group and tells them that this valley used to be a happy village where Hoton took great care. One day a gang of Underworld raiders swept through, wrecking up the place. Hoton was furious and went in search of a way to protect against the next attack. In ancient ruins he found the secret of a powerful attack: Allmageddon. When the raiders returned he faced them using this attack and blowing them away. Unfortunately he lost all that he was trying to protect in the crossfire, ravaging the landscape. Now he spends his days trying to rebuild all that was lost. Vidav tells the group that they must tell all who will listen about these events, and warn them of the fruits of destruction. The next morning Peyton faces up against Drew in the battle drome, opening with Hoton against Intress in Ravanaugh Ridge. Allmageddon quickly decides the battle and the match continues. Near the end Ibiaan uses Song of Future Sight before getting "Allmageddoned". Marquis Darini then attacks Hoton at Glacier Plains (Peyton chose his next locations with song of future sight). Hoton uses Allmageddon, and Darini survives due to Glacier Plains' ability to weaken attacks. Peyton then has Darini use Cyclone Slam and using a Flux Bauble to transport to a Mipedian location, restoring some of Darini's energy, furthered by Song of Recovery. He then tries to call Tiaane to finish off Hoton, which is countered by Refrain of Refusal. Peyton then activates the Flux Bauble again, transporting to Fear Valley, sapping the last of Hoton's energy for the win. Surprisingly Drew is happy about his loss, being tired of constant success. The episode closes with Sarah reminiscing about Hoton and his village. BattleDrome Match-up Myths Discontinuity, Goofs, Plot Holes and Errors Hoton's use of Allmageddon would be fairly lackluster as he is unable to use the elements required to power the attack. In the episode when Tom incorrectly states that the attack must deal at least 30 damage when in fact it would only be 10 unless we are dealing with some special edge case Hoton iteration with the ability to use elements. Allusions, References and Appearances Continuity Releases Quotes Gallery Related Articles External Links Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Notes and References